disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pearl Gesner
Pearl Gesner is the owner of the dairy farm Little Patch of Heaven, and a supporting character in Disney's 2004 film Home on the Range. Appearances ''Home on the Range Pearl is an elderly farmer who owns a farm called Little Patch of Heaven. Like any farmer, she tends to her farm and livestock. She is shown to love and care for all the animals that live on her farm, especially Maggie, a show cow that was sold by her previous owner and whom Pearl took in. She is also revealed to keep a few photos of her farm animals as fond memories, including one of her bottle-feeding Grace when she was a calf. Later, Sheriff Sam Brown arrives on the farm and shows Pearl another bank notice, explaining that the banks are going to auction off her home if she can't pay the full amount she owes them because they are losing so much money due to cattle rustlers leaving behind so many bankrupt ranchers. He then suggests that Pearl sell off a few of her animals to pay the debt. This angers Pearl, who explains that her farm animals are family and that she would never sell them. She then chases the Sheriff off her property in a fury. Pearl is later seen mourning over her three cows, who had gone AWOL in an attempt to save her farm, and wonders if she will ever see them again. Nevertheless, she is also upset about losing Little Patch of Heaven to the highest bidder, as she had no choice but to auction off her remaining farm animals after a disguised Alameda Slim had closed the deal with the Sheriff. When Maggie, Grace and Mrs. Calloway eventually return to the farm, they manage to trap and expose Slim's true identity. Pearl becomes shocked and horrified that the auctioneer who is buying her farm is Alameda Slim, and the outlaw is then arrested by Sam. The Sheriff later arrives with the reward money and asks Pearl if she can find any use for it, to which she happily states that her farm is saved and pays the debt she owes the bank. At the end of the film, Pearl dances with the Sheriff as they and all the farm animals (who are also seen dancing) celebrate Little Patch of Heaven being salvaged and re-opened. Disney Parks Pearl appeared at the "Little Patch of Heaven Petting Farm" (which was the "Big Thunder Ranch" area themed to ''Home on the Range) at Disneyland for meet and greets for promotion of the film. After the attraction closed in 2005, Pearl had vanished and has not made appearances at any of the Disney Parks since. Trivia *In the original version of Home on the Range, Pearl was going to be a male farmer before the script changed. Gallery clippiggy.gif|Pearl Gesner normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_035.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_031.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_043.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_091.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_095.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_098.jpg normal_DisneyEnchantedPDVD_099.jpg Sam_and_Pearl.jpg PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Farmers Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon